Similar Opposites
by CaptainTabatha
Summary: 4 people transfer to True Cross, and two of them have way to many things in common with the Okumura Twins. The 3rd appears normal, & the 4th creeps out Rin. Why are they here? Who are they? And can the dorm keep the whole demon/exorcist thing a secret from the "normal humans?" Contains 5 OC's, maybe more later. Rated T because seriously, it's just the safest rating period


**So I caved and starting writing a THIRD fic, but this time it's not Vocaloid! I've been dying to write some Yukio fics, but it kinda turned into an everybody fic, if you know what I mean...**

**Just a heads up: **

**this story is based in the manga world. Some bits from the anime may leak in here, at least ones that can tie into the manga storyline without screwing it up(ex: Xmas/birthday cake ep and the Stove demon ep. Events in the anime such as their psycho grandpa and the story of their mom and satan never happened, as this is based mainly off the manga) **

**also...SPOILER ALERTS! at the time of this fic being written, Blue Exorcist is on ch 47. if you have not read that far, read that far and then read this.**

**sooooo that means this story takes place some time after the Impure King is defeated**

**... **

"What?!" asked Rin, spewing his drink. Mephisto grinned at the twins.

"That's right. After considering your recent successes in the past few weeks, it has been deemed safe for others to join your dorm."

Yukio adjusted his glasses. "Is that wise?"

"Oh, but of course! Most of your dorm mates will be members of the cram school, but there will be a few 'normal' humans as well. You both have to learn to behave normally around normal humans anyway..."

"Who will be staying here?" Rin asked.

"Well, considering the size of this dorm, a couple girls will be put into the opposite side, and on a separate floor. A few guys will also be joining you. Most of them are late entries to True Cross, a few are just changing dorms. They'll be here tomorrow!"

…...

"You WHAT?" asked a dirty blond girl. She had black dyed into her hair as well. The person she was asking was a pale boy with pitch black hair and midnight blue eyes that almost looked black as well. He looked very thin and frail. He grinned at the girl.

"I hacked ourselves a new life. I've explained it all already!"

A second girl with blonder hair than the first sighed. "How did you get us all full scholarship to True Cross Academy? It's the most prestigious school in all of Japan."

"I have my methods..." said the pale boy, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that where we are headed now? True Cross? I hear they have an entire town dedicated to the school," said a fourth companion, a darker skinned Asian than the others. He had traces of Filipino in his features, and a cross necklace hung on his chest, and he wore thick glasses.

"Yeah. Although I can't work all of the magic...we're in the cheapest dorm they had available, and it looks kinda sketchy on the outside."

"Don't beat yourself up to much, Shino," chuckled the first girl with the black in her hair, "we at least have a place to stay and get some form of education for the next few years now."

…...

"Wow, this place is huge.." the blonder girl said, looking up at Academy Town and feeling very small. The other girl clapped her on the back.

"Cheer up, Yuka! Now you can work towards that fancy degree or whatever it is you want!" Yuka smiled weakly. She had just one old fashioned suit case, and another long, rectangular box with a handle.

Shino, the black-haired pale boy, had a duffle bag and a backpack. He also had a laptop in a messenger bag. He was currently looking at a map of the facilities.

"Okay...we go this way...here are everyone's papers, by the way.." he gave them the documents that would allow them access to the school grounds, and then led them in the correct direction.

They were stopped at a guard station.

"Halt! What business do you have?" asked one of the guards. They all looked to Shino for what to do. He walked up to the guard, holding out his papers.

"I'm Shino Fukuzawa, and I'm going to be attending the Academy. So are they," he said, motioning to his companions. The guard nodded.

"Hey Len! Check the computer for new student names so we can check 'em out!" The second guard pulled up some data on the computer.

"Yep, there's a Shino Fukuzawa here. What are all of your names?" he called out.

The other boy stepped forward, offering his papers. "Timothy Lomibao, at your service."

"...You're good. Next."

"Yuka Kimio, and this is my younger sister Mizuki," the blonder girl said, pointing at the girl with black in her hair.

"Clear and...clear. Welcome to True Cross! Tell me, are you all joining the Cram School?"

"The what?" asked Shino. The guard waved him off.

"It's nothing. Obviously not, if you don't know what it is. Welcome again!"

The four of them walked into the school grounds. Mizuki couldn't believe just how big it was. She glanced over her small group.

_We must stick out like a sore thumb, with our threadbare clothes and so few belongings..._

The younger sister had a point. She herself only had an ancient carpet bag and an over-the-shoulder bag that held something long and rattled occasionally. And Tim was wearing one of his old church robes that he had shortened into a shirt, with only a tattered duffel bag. Her older twin was wearing a dress that came to her mid thigh. When Yuka had first worn the dress, it had been past her knees. She also wore a bulky sweatshirt that was stained.

Shino was wearing black. Mizuki could not think of a time when she had not seen Shino wear some type of black.

And Mizuki herself was wearing a t-shirt that she and Yuka shared, some holey jeans, and ancient sneakers. Luckily, there wasn't many people about, since classes were in session.

"I think it's right over there," said Shino, pointing in the direction of a decrepit looking building. The other three sweatdropped.

"That's where we're going to live?" asked Yuka.

"It's no better than the abandoned places we've been hiding out in..." mumbled Mizuki.

"...Not exactly the green pastures mentioned in Psalms..." Tim added. Shino ignored them. He seemed to suddenly realize something.

"We don't have a key!"

There was an uncomfortable silence, and it was only broken by the bell signaling the end of school. Students starting milling about, and the four of them got a number of odd looks. There wasn't that many students, since the old dorm was somewhat far out.

"...and then Shima jumped a good ten feet! It was priceless!" a boy with blue-black hair was telling another with straight black hair and glasses.

"Rin, if you put this much planning into your missions and studies as you did your pranks..." the boy with glasses stopped as he noticed the four strangers outside the dorm.

"Oh, hello. Are you the new dorm members?" he asked. Mizuki noticed he had three small moles on his face, two under one eye and the third near his chin. Strangely enough, it didn't make him ugly.

"Um, yeah. We're new to the school too. Do you guys live here?"

"Until you guys came, we were the only ones who did. I'm Yukio Okumura."

"And I'm his older brother, Rin Okumura!" piped up the blue-black one.

…...

Rin was excited to have new members in the dorm.

"I'm Tim Lamibao," said the one with glasses.

"And I'm Shino Fukuzawa," said the thin one who had spoken first. Rin was mildly weirded out by the guy. He looked gothish and his name was creepy.

_Who names their kid Shino? _Rin wondered to himself. Shino meant _of death. _

"I'm Mizuki Kimio, and this is my older sister Yuka! I'm totally the one who acts older though," laughed the girl who had black in her hair. Yuka, the other girl, slapped the back of Mizuki's head. Rin tried not to stare. The older girl was super pretty!

"Pffff. As if..." she sighed. Rin smirked. They were just like Yukio and himself.

"Well please, come in," Yukio said, always so perfect and polite. Rin waited for them to go in before he did, and right about when he was about to go inside...

"Okumura!"

"Eh?" Rin turned towards the sound of his name. A boy from his normal classes with short, dark hair was running towards him, waving. He had a couple of bags with him. Rin's face lit up.

"Godaiin! What are you doing over here?" he asked. Godaiin skidded to a stop, panting yet smiling as he did.

"Well my dorm got tired of me having 'hallucinations' all the time, so the headmaster reassigned me to your dorm, considering you guys know about demons.."

"Dude! That's great! I'll make sure you get the room next to mine! But don't say anything about our invisible friends, we have some new people in the dorm who might not know about them."

"Got it!"

"Rin, who are you talking to?" Yukio called from inside.

"Just another new member to our dorm, one of my best pals ever, Godaiin," Rin produced his friend inside with a flourish. Yukio's brows raised a little in recognition.

"Oh, I remember you. Meph-I mean, Mr. Faust told me about you. You're the one who got a temptaint..."

"And he told me about you, Okumura-sensei," replied Godaiin, bowing his head slightly. Yukio held up his hands.

"Please, no need to be so formal. You don't attend cram school, so you can call me Yukio."

"So you already go to school here?" asked Mizuki, coming from around the corner. Godaiin nodded.

"Yes, I just switched dorms today. This is the first time all year this dorm has been available to transfer to." Yuka joined her twin.

"Yeah, why were you guys the only ones here?" she asked, looking puzzled. Yukio shrugged, impressing Rin with his acting skills.

"I have no idea. You see, the headmaster became our legal guardian recently, so only he really knows."

"Headmaster is your guardian? Man, that must be rough..." Godaiin laughed nervously. Yukio looked at all of them.

"However, could you please keep this information to yourselves? Rin and I don't want the whole school to know we are connected to the headmaster."

"Of course," said the one called Shino, "we understand."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to cook a welcome dinner! Go unpack your stuff and stay out of the kitchen!" announced Rin.

…...

Mizuki and Yuka opened the door that Yukio had told them to go to. They were on the opposite side of the building. The female twins were pleased to discover that although the rooms were a little dusty, they were clean, as was the rest of the dorm. Mizuki pounced onto one of the beds, laughing.

"Well this beats what we're used to, eh big sis?" she proceeded to plop her carpet bag by her bed and place her second over-the-shoulder bag next to it. Yuka sighed and placed her bags by the other beds.

"We're going to have to place a 'do not disturb' or 'knock' sign on the door if I'm going to sleep soundly while we're here..." she thought aloud. She then pulled her bulky sweatshirt off, revealing some sort of strange bulge under her shirt on her upper back and shoulders.

"I want to stretch out soooo bad..." she whined.

"I would wait until after we eat. You do realize that you're gonna have to hide them inside once we attend classes? Can't exactly wear that sweatshirt with a school uniform."

Yuka smiled softly. "School uniforms. When was the last time we wore those, little sister?"

Mizuki smiled as well. "Probably elementary school...way back then."

Yuka sighed again and started to unpack what few things she had in her suitcase into one of the drawers. Mizuki followed suit. It didn't take long for them to finish. Both of their eyes fell on the wooden box Yuka had been carrying.

"What are you going to do with Liberation?" asked Mizuki. Yuka chewed her lip, thinking.

"I've sensed barriers since we've entered this city, and I haven't seen anything worse than one of those black things that fly everywhere."

"Coal tar. Remember that guy we met who knew about different species of demons? Pretty sure they're called coal tars."

"Whatever. What I'm saying is I don't think I need to bring Liberation with me everywhere. That goes for your thing too," she said, nodding towards Mizuki's second bag. Mizuki shrugged.

"I'm just gonna put it under the bed. Mine is innocent enough that no one will question it..."

"...Come over here and help me lock up Liberation tighter," Yuka sighed. Mizuki smirked as she came over to help her sister.

"How many seals this time, big sister?" she asked, putting her hands together as if she was praying.

"This time we're gonna use Latin..."

…...

"So, whaddaya think about all of this, Shino?" Tim asked as he unpacked his things in their new room. He had already made his bed and unpacked his few clothes, and now he was putting a few books on the shelf closest to his bed. His collection was a tattered, well used set of holy books of different religions.

"I don't know Tim..." Shino turned to look out of the window. "I feel some sort of presence here...some sort of power..." In the lighting of the room, the paleness of Shino's skin drastically stood out against his dark clothing and hair.

"Well, you always have been better at sensing things..even better than the twins.." Tim said.

"That's because I was aware of what I am long before they were..." Shino replied, turning his gaze back on his friend. Tim stiffened. Shino's eyes had turned from their dark blueish black to complete black, and not just the iris. The whites had also turned black, giving the scrawny boy a ghoulish appearance.

"Gaah...Shino! Why on earth are ya using your 'eyes' right now? Suppose someone saw you..." he said anxiously, "and besides, after all this time, I'm still not used to it.."

"Forgive me..." the black in Shino's eyes seemed to melt away, revealing his midnight irises once more, "but I am able to see things human eyes cannot when I use my eyes."

"Just remember we're among normal humans now, and they might not take kindly to what we do, let alone believe us...anyway, let's go down and eat."

…...

"...so please keep the fact that you can see demons a secret. These new students aren't cram students, so they likely can't see demons." Yukio was telling Godaiin in the dining room. Godaiin nodded.

"Got it." He sniffed, and turned towards the kitchen. "Rin? What are you cooking?"

"Curry! And don't you worry, we've got mild, medium, and hot all on the menu!" Rin called from the kitchen, waving a spoon.

"Curry?" Yuka asked, coming down the stairs. She nodded to Yukio and Godaiin, and went into the kitchen. Rin waved at her with his trusty spoon.

"Yep! Curry!"

"I don't really like spicy food..."

"So she makes me eat it all!" Mizuki said, suddenly in the room. "So Rin, you better make something with extra kick in it. Me and Shino like it spicy!"

Rin grinned. "Coming right up! Now out of my kitchen!" the girls obeyed, and came to sit by Godaiin and Yukio.

"So four-eyes," Mizuki asked, ignoring the twitch Yukio had at the nickname, "is it only gonna be us in the dorm? Seems like a lot of space for so few people."

"No, there is another coming..." he trailed off due to her stare. Mizuki grinned impishly at the younger male twin. He ignored her. Pointedly. Yuka smiled weakly, embarrassed by her sister.

"So, I couldn't help but notice, but are you and Rin twins?" she asked Yukio, trying to ease the mood. Yukio glanced at her.

"Yes. Rin is older than me by a few minuets."

"AND DON'T YA FORGET IT!" Rin yelled from the kitchen.

"Although many people tell me I act like the older sibling," Yukio said, completely straight-faced. Yuka laughed softly.

"Mizuki and I are also twins, and I am the older one."

"Yeah but she acts like the younger, not being as tough as me!" Mizuki smirked. Yuka rolled her eyes.

"Do I smell food or what?" Tim asked as he and Shino entered the dining room.

"Yep! Just in time! Dinner's ready everyone! Dig in!" Rin announced as he brought the plates to the table. He indicated which plates were more spicy, and everybody got to eating. Tim clasped his hands and closed his eyes.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen." Only after he had prayed did the other three start eating.

Yukio and Rin exchanged glances.

"...W-wow! This is amazing!" Yuka said, after taking a bite. Mizuki took a bite off of Yuka's plate. Her eyes grew watery.

"This...is the best food I've had in a few years...!"

Tim was practically weeping tears of joy. "Thank you, Lord, for this heavenly meal and allowing us to the chance to eat it!" Yukio, Rin, and Godaiin sweatdropped.

"You guys act like you haven't eaten well in weeks.." said Yukio weakly. Mizuki ignored him.

"So Rin, where is the extra spicy? Shino, it's time to see who can withstand the heat longer!"

"It's right here...my special 'Hellfire Curry.' I've never met anyone other than myself who can eat it!" Rin chuckled to himself. This stuff was hot enough to make even Shura gag and reach for a glass of milk. He served it onto three plates, for Mizuki, Shino and himself.

"Whoever eats the most wins!" he declared. Mizuki grinned, and dug in.

"...Whatever..." sighed Shino, sticking a bite in his mouth.

"Whew! This is pretty good! And pretty spicy!" Mizuki said.

"You were warned!" said Rin. They continued to eat, until they got a little past half-way. They were starting to sweat.

"That's it!" Rin and Mizuki said together, shoving the plates away.

"My tongue is on fire!" Rin whimpered.

"So's mine..." Mizuki agreed.

"...I'm done..."

Everyone turned towards Shino, who had just spoke. His plate was empty.

"WHAA?" Rin asked, his eyes bugging. Mizuki just laughed.

"That's Shino for ya! He's not even sweating!"

…...

They had all managed to get uniforms. Godaiin came from a wealthy family, so he was able to give a few extra uniforms to Tim who was the closest in size to him. Rin and Yukio were also tight on cash, and when they learned of their new dorm mates lack of funds, they had taken them to the lost and found and looted it. They had found a few items for the girls and some smaller pants for Shino. Shino just wore one of Godaiin's smaller shirts. They could get more complete uniforms later.

Yuka wore her uniform correctly, but she only had one pair of long socks, and they were bright blue. Mizuki had tied her uniform scarf incorrectly, somewhat on purpose, and she had striped long socks that were mismatched. Tim also wore his uniform mostly correct, but with shoes that were the wrong color. He still wore a cross around his neck, and now that he wore short sleeves, a prayer bead bracelet was visible on his left wrist. Shino looked even smaller than usual, since his shirt was still a little big for him. He wore a hooded black shirt under his uniform shirt, leaving it unbuttoned to show the black. He also wore the hood up, and no tie.

"Rin is really good at cooking, isn't he?" asked Yuka softly as they all sat down for lunch the following day. It was their first day of classes.

"Yeah, I can't believe he made bentos for everyone..." Mizuki said, unwrapping said bento. They all ate a few bites before going back to conversation.

"So...what does everyone think?" asked Tim.

"I don't know...it's been so many years since we attended a school..." Yuka said.

"So? This is my first time, period," Shino said flatly.

"The class material isn't THAT hard..." Mizuki started.

"That's because we're not in the advanced class," said Tim.

"PLEASE EAT LUNCH WITH US, YUKIO!"

"What the..?" Shino murmured, turning to see what all the fuss was about. Yukio Okumura was running away from some persistent looking girls.

"No, I already have plans to eat with my brother and some friends...REALLY!" He disappeared behind a corner. Rin appeared a few seconds later.

"Oh hey guys! I'm just rescuing my bro from his fangirls..I'll see you later!"

"I could get used to this place," Mizuki decided, leaning back. Yuka sipped at a water bottle.

"Don't get to comfy, sis. Demons could attack at any time."

"I wonder if there anywhere where we could train..." Shino wondered aloud. Tim waved him off.

"Training is the least of my worries. I have some things I need to memorize in the Quran and the Tipitaka..." he said, reading out of one of his holy books while eating.

"Quran? Why are you memorizing Islam's scripture?" asked Mizuki.

"Scripture is scripture, and demons don't like them. And besides, I already know most of the Catholic stuff, being raised Catholic and all."

"We do need a place to train though. I need to be able to stretch out..." Yuka groaned, reaching her arm over and trying to rub upper back. Mizuki came over to her and started giving her a back rub.

"It hurts to keep them inside my body..." Yuka reminded them.

"Let's settle in a bit first. Then we can locate a place to train," Tim decided for all of them.

…...

"What do you think of them?" Rin asked Yukio when they were alone. Yukio took off his glasses and polished them on his shirt.

"I don't know, I've only just met them. Obviously have some sort of religious background. At least Tim does..."

"Don't ask me why, but that Shino guy gives me the creeps..." Rin said, shuddering. Yukio looked at Rin.

"I know what you mean..." _I wonder if any of them can see demons? Or just know about them? Most people within the church at least know of demons..._

"Rin, bring Kuro with you into the dinning room at some point. I'd like to see if they can see him..."

…...

"So they attend this cram school?" Mizuki asked. Godaiin nodded.

"They'll be back before dinner." he informed them.

"What is it about this cram school?" asked Shino. "We keep hearing about it."

"There are all sorts of rumors about it!" piped up the newest dorm member, a boy named Sho. They turned to Sho.

"What sort of rumors?" asked Tim. Sho looked up in thought, brushing some of his shaggy dark hair out of his face.

"Well, they always seem to stick together, the cram students that is. I've also heard that they study occult stuff..."

"Don't be silly, Sho! It's a cram school, they're just getting extra work done!" said Godaiin. Sho brushed him off.

"You're friends with Okumura, right? Does he tell you what's up?"

"...no..." Godaiin looked down.

"And what about that new girl, Shiemi? She only attended the cram school and has only recently started attending normal school. And what about what happened to Paku?"

"Something happened?" asked Yuka.

"Yeah, Paku used to be a cram student, but then she got this mysterious illness or something and missed a lot of school. When she recovered, she quit the cram school."

"Doesn't mean it was the cram school's fault," pointed out Mizuki.

"And just weird stuff just happens around here. There was that weird incident that caused there to be a school wide evacuation, with all the smoke and stuff. After that, a lot a students claimed to be able to see monsters or something when nothing was there...like you Godaiin!"

All eyes turned to Godaiin.

"Ah...it was a nervous breakdown, that time in class..." he said.

And that's when Okumura befriended you! He said something to you and you calmed down...come on you must know if the cram students have anything to do with it!"

Godaiin raised his hands in protest. "I know about as much as you do, Sho, but that doesn't mean they study occult stuff!"

Shino and the others exchanged looks. It sounded like there had been an incident with demons in the school, that would explain why some students could now see demons. And it also seemed that the cram school seemed to be involved with it...

"Hey guys!" Rin walked in. Yukio followed him, wearing some sort of long black coat. Behind him were three other boys. One looked laid back, wearing him uniform shirt open and unbuttoned to reveal a graphic t-shirt underneath, and he wore no tie at all. His hair was also a pinkish orange hue. The second looked like a delinquent, with his hair bleached in the center and a few piercings in both ears. The third boy was short with a shaved head and large glasses. Both he and the second boy wore their uniforms normally.

"Sup. Who are these people?" Mizuki asked. The boy with the bleached streak of hair gasped when he saw Yuka and Mizuki.

"Rin! Why are there girls in your dorm?" he asked.

"Because they were assigned to this dorm?" Rin said, not getting what he was saying. The boy with the pinkish hair came over to them.

"Why hello there. I'm Renzo Shima, but most people call me Shima..."

"Not interested," Yuka and Mizuki said at the same time. Shima whimpered.

"But I didn't even get around to asking!" he protested.

"These are some of the other cram school students, here in a sort of study group," explained Yukio.

"I'm Ryuji Suguro, but most call me Bon," said the bleached one.

"And I'm Konekomaru Miwa. Pleased to meet you," said the short one. The four new students introduced themselves, as did Sho and Godaiin. Konekomaru seemed to recognize Godaiin.

"Hey, aren't you Okumura's friend that we got eyedrops for?" he asked. Godaiin nodded.

"Yeah, but I decided I didn't want to use them quite yet..." there was an awkward pause. Mizuki felt as if she and her companions were the source of discomfort.

_They don't trust us..._ she realized.

"Well we have a lot to do, so we'll see you at dinner!" Yukio said as he headed to his room with the other cram students.

…...

"The cram school? Some people think they learn how to talk to ghosts!"

"The headmaster spends a lot of time there..."

"No one knows where the building is.."

"I heard that they can summon demons!"

Mizuki held up her hand. "What was that last one?" she asked the group of students she had asked about the cram school.

"They can...summon demons?" answered the boy who had said it earlier.

"Yes, that!"

"Well, someone overheard Paku and Izumo talking one day, and Paku was asking Izumo talking about some weird foxes..."

Mizuki groaned. It had been Tim and Shino's idea to question students for rumors about the cram school. Mizuki and Yuka had thought it a bad idea, knowing full well how ridiculous some of the rumors were going to be.

"Thanks, but I've heard enough for now," she told the group she had been talking to. She was headed for where she knew Yuka would be waiting.

"Excuse me?" a plain brown-haired girl called out to Mizuki. She stopped, curious who would stop her.

"Yes?" she asked the girl, "who are you?"

"I heard that you have been asking a lot of questions about the cram school..."

"Yeah, why, do you know something?"

"I used to attend the cram school. I'm Paku."

"Oh!" Mizuki's eyes widened. This was the girl she had heard about.

"I don't know what you're trying to find out, but I can tell you this much. The cram school is a good place with good people. They're not up to anything bad and I trust everyone there with my life. And if you want to join it talk to the Headmaster."

"Why did you quit then?" Mizuki asked. The question hung in the air for a moment as Paku regarded her seriously.

"I wasn't prepared to take up as much responsibility as the cram school expects. I wasn't cut out for it," she finally answered. "But don't worry about the cram school, it shouldn't concern us normal people."

…...

"She really said that?" Yuka asked, slightly surprised. Mizuki nodded. She had met up with her sister and the others by a large fountain.

"I wonder what she meant by 'us normal people,'" Shino pondered out loud. Tim, who still had his nose stuck in one of his holy books, glanced up.

"Perhaps she meant normal humans? From what I've been hearing, those cram students could be 'not' normal," he suggested.

"I'm going to observe any cram student we come across with my eyes..I need you guys to distract whoever I end up looking at so they don't see them," said Shino. Mizuki looked sharply at the pale boy.

"Is that necessary?" she asked. Shino fixed his dark gaze on the younger twin.

"I think that I might have been to hasty in getting us into this school. There are just to many weird things and controversies surrounding this place. Take the headmaster, for example."

"Mr. Faust. What about him?" asked Mizuki, not getting what Shino was getting at.

"Johann Faust?" asked Tim, setting down his book. "there was a man by that name before...a man who made a deal with the devil."

"Exactly..." Shino trailed off as he noticed two more people coming towards the fountain. It was Rin Okumura, and a blonde girl he didn't recognize. Rin noticed them.

"Oh hey guys! We were just on our way to cram school...this is my friend Sheimi!" The blond girl turned a little red, and she quickly bowed and squeaked out a hello. Shino nodded a greeting, and then hid his eyes in his hair and seemed to sink farther down into his hood. Mizuki, Yuka, and Tim continued the conversation, standing slightly in front of Shino .

As they continued to converse, Shino let his eyes turn completely black and secretly turned his gaze upon Sheimi and Rin. His 'eyes' as his friends called it, allowed him to see things that others could not.

He studied Sheimi first. Among other thing Shino could see, he could see auras of people. Sheimi's was bright, and slightly green. It was a kind looking aura, and Shino knew the girl was a truly gentle soul. Nothing stood out though. It was just a normal human's aura. Shino shrugged mentally, and then took a moment to focus on Rin. His eyes were not yet strong enough to focus on more than one thing at a time...

Shino froze when he saw Rin. He had to fight back an urge to lunge at him. Rin's aura was a swath of blue flames. Shino wasn't an expert on demons, but he knew enough from his travels with the twins and Tim to know that blue flames were a bad sign.

"Shino?"

Shino jerked his head up, dissolving the black in his eyes as fast as he could. Rin and the others were staring at him. Rin, the one who had called Shino, grinned faintly.

"You looked as if you had seen a ghost or something!"

"I'm fine," Shino huffed, brushing past him and walking briskly away. The others said their farewells and chased after him. When they were out of earshot, they called out to him.

"Shino! Stop! What was it?" cried Yuka. He gradually came to a stop, but he didn't turn to face them.

"Okay, what did you see? You were using your eyes, right?" Tim asked, taking a step closer.

"Whatever it was, it scared Death itself," said Mizuki flatly. Shino managed to crack a smile at that.

"You're right, it does take a lot to spook me. But I was more alarmed than anything..." he told them.

"So what was it?" pressed Yuka. Shino took a moment before turning toward them.

"I think Rin Okumura is possessed by a demon," he announced.

…...

**I love Godaiin! i keep wondering if he's gonna join the cram school...but anyway. (please note that Godaiin is NOT an OC. he's a legit character in the manga. I NO OWN) I'd like to see if people can guess what exactly my OC's are. I think people might be able to guess Yuka and Mizuki, considering they're the EXACT opposite of Rin and Yukio. But I'm curious to see what you all think Shino is. **

**Shino is my favorite OC in this story...:3 and guess what? I OWN HIM CUZ HE'S AN OC!**

**Shino: Wtf...?**

**Me: *glomps him***

**Shino: GET OFF!**

**Yukio: *walks in room* what are you doing?**

**Me: *glomps Yukio* WHYYYYYY CAN'T I OWWWN YOOOOU!**

**Yukio: ...Because I belong to Kazue Kato? *sweatdrop* ...that's why OCs exist!**

**Me: *turns toward Shino***

**Shino: DON'T MAKE ME USE MY _ POWERS ON YOU!**

**Me: SHINO! SHADUP! SPOILERS!**


End file.
